Amerykańskie Metropolie - Nowy Jork , Waszyngton - Co Jeszcze ?
Świat Totalnej Porażki ''- ''Odcinek Trzydziesty Pierwszy Samanta - '''Witajcie w Świecie Totalnej Porażki, jest już finałowa 9. Ostatnio odpadł Harold, i o jednego 'cieniasa' mniej. Dzisiaj lecimy do Stanów Zjednoczonych, czyli do wielkich metropolii. Zapraszam do obejrzenia odcinka. ' W przedziale Nr 1 W tym przedziale jest tylko Izzy. Izzy - '(do siebie) Ciekawe, jak tam u Owena. Przez ten mikrofon, biedaczek ma operację. No cóż.....bum, bum ! ''I Izzy biega po predziale jak szalona. W Przedziale Nr 2 U Katie, Mikea i Geoffa. 'Katie - '''Założę się, że Scott jutro na 100% wyleci. '''Geoff - '''Mam taką nadzieję, możecie jutro na niego zagłosować ? '''Mike - '''No pewnie, a po drugie jak z tą nogą, lepiej ? '''Geoff - '''Jeszcze dzisiaj nie będę w zadaniu. Dopiero jutro. '''Katie - '''Ty to masz szczęście. '''Geoff - '''Serio ? Jak byś ty miała nogę w gipsie to byś tak nie mówiła. '''Katie - '''Na pewno nie. '''Mike - '''Nie ma się co obwiniać ogółem to wina Scotta. '''Katie - '''Racja. '''Geoff - '''A wiedzieliście, że ma sojusz ? '''Mike - '''Ja nie. '''Katie - '''Mogę się założyć, że to przez niego odpadła Dawn. '''Geoff - '''Też tak sądzę. ''U Lindsay i Dakoty. 'Dakota - '''Jak mogłaś być z nim w sojuszu ? '''Lindsay - '''Sama nie wiem. '''Dakota - '''Od dzisiaj, się nie przyjaźnimy, ty i ta Beth oraz Tyler. Już nigdy nie będą moimi przyjaciółmi. '''Lindsay - '''Dakota, no proszę. '''Dakota - '''Koniec tego dobrego, a teraz przepraszam idę się odświeżyć. '''Dakota - '(pok. zwierz.) Dzisiaj Lindsay na pewno odpadnie. Lindsay poszła do Scotta. 'Lindsay - '''Koniec tego. Zrywam z tobą sojusz. '''Scott - '''Serio ? '''Lindsay - '''Tak, pa. ''Wtedy przyszła Courtney. 'Courtney - '''I ty miałeś sojusz z Anne Marią, Lindsay i Izzy ? Proszę cię, żenada. '''Scott - '''Grr. '''Scott - '(pok. zwierz.) A na co mi jakieś sojusze, wiadomo, że dzisiaj nie odpadnę, więc według mojego planu. Lindsay, pa pa. U Camerona 'Cameron - '(do siebie) Szkoda, że nie ma Harolda. No ale muszę sobie jakoś sam poradzić. Znowu u Scotta Scott idzie niezauważalny do Przedziału Nr 1. 'Scott - '''Hej Izzy. '''Izzy - '''Co ty tu robisz ? '''Scott - '''My mamy jeszcze sojusz, tak ? '''Izzy - '''No dobra. '''Scott - '(pok. zwierz.) Jak już mówiłem, pa pa Lindsay. Powtórnie u Dakoty i Lindsay. 'Lindsay - '''Zerwałam z nim sojusz, proszę wybacz mi Dakota. '''Dakota - '''Mogłaś mi chociaż powiedzieć, a tak ? '''Lindsay - '''No wiem, i jeszcze przez niego odpadł Tyler...., ale nie wiedziałam. '''Dakota - '''Ty nic nie wiesz. No proszę cię idź już stąd.....Ale nie, że jestem zła. '''Lindsay - '''Dobra, dobra. '''Lindsay - '(pok. zwierz.) Ten program to horror. U Courtney 'Courtney - '''Jak mogłam być taka głupia i się nabrać. '''Cameron - '''Takie życie. '''Courtney - '''Na kogo dziś głosujesz ? '''Cameron - '''Nie wiem zobacz w zadaniu. '''Courtney - '''Masz rację. '''Cameron - '''Ty ciągle chodzisz z Trentem ? '''Courtney - '''Ja ? Z nim ? Koniec rozmowy. ''I Courtney poszła. 'Cameron - '(do siebie) Powidziałem coś źle ? 'Samanta - '(przez głośniki) Wszyscy do Jadalnii ! Śniadanie ! Wszyscy poszli do jadalnii. W Jadalnii 'Jayden - '''Dzisiaj macie apple pie. Czyli ich tradycyjne jak zawsze danie. W skrócie to jest owocowe ciasto. '''Courtney - '''Nareszcie coś dobrego. '''Cameron - '''Racja. ''Wszyscy zasiedli do stolików. Przy jednym ze stolików. 'Katie - '''Dobrze, że nie ma już kebabów. '''Geoff - '''No...takie ciasto, chyba widziałem kiedyś w telewizji. '''Mike - '''Ja też, chyba jest na prawdę znane. '''Katie - '''Ale przyznajcie, Jayden gotuje lepiej niż Moli. '''Mike - '''No na pewno. '''Geoff - '''Zauważyliście, że obok Scotta nikt nie siedzi. '''Mike - '''Nie dziwię im się. '''Katie - '''Po tym co zrobił. '''Geoff - '''No właśnie. ''Przy jednym ze stolików. 'Dakota - '''Ach....może i to nawet zjem. '''Lindsay - '''Mogę się dosiąść ? '''Dakota - '''Nie dzięki, obok Scotta jest miejsce. '''Lindsay - '''No proszę cię, Dakota. '''Dakota - '''Potem pogadamy. Teraz Samanta mówi. '''Samanta - '''Dzisiaj wylądowaliśmy w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Resztę opowiem jak zjecie i wyjdziecie na zewnątrz. ''Po kilku minutach wszyscy zjedli i poszli przed samolot. Przed samolotem 'Samanta - '''Jak widzicie znajdujemy się w Nowym Jorku, tu będzie pierwsze zadanie, dugie w Waszyngtonie. Ale wracając zadanie będzie składało się z dwóch krótkich części. Pierwsza część polega na....., a to już zagadka. Zadanie jest na koronie Statuy Wolności. Pomęczcie sie trochę, w końcu zostało was już tylko 9. Kto pierwszy odczyta treść....Powodzenia ! '''Lindsay - '''A można być w grupach ? '''Samanta - '''Nie. ''U Camerona. 'Cameron - '(do siebie) I jak ja tam wejdę ? Trzeba spróbować. Cameron zaczyna się wspinać, ale to mu nie wychodzi. 'Cameron - '(do siebie) Trzeba by......linę ! Tylko, skąd ja ją wezmę ? U Dakoty i Lindsay. 'Lindsay - '''Pomóc ci ? '''Dakota - '''No dobra i tak tam nie wejdę, a jak mi pomożesz ? '''Lindsay - '''Sama nie wiem. '''Dakota - '''A może..... '''Lindsay - '''Drabinę ! '''Dakota - '''To jest taka wielka ? '''Lindsay - '''Nie '''Dakota - '''To......poddaje się. '''Lindsay - '''Trzeba myśleć. ''U Geoffa, Katie i Mikea. 'Mike - '''Tam się nie da wejść. '''Geoff - '''Dzisiaj tego nie wygracie. '''Katie - '''I to na pewno. '''Samanta - '''No dobra ludzie, to był tylko taki żart. Wasze pierwsze, prawdziwe zadanie to znalezienie w Central Parku......no dobra kompletnie nie mam pomysłów, a wy ? '''Cameron - '''Może jakiś test ? '''Geoff - '''Ja bym dał....zrobienie hot-doga. '''Samanta - '''Coś dłuższego. '''Courtney - '''Może zagramy w baseballa ? (bejzbola) '''Samanta - '''Za długie. '''Katie - '''A może czegoś znalezienie ? '''Samanta - '''A konkretnie czego ? '''Katie - '''Rzeczy, która najbardziej kojarzy się z Nowym Jorkiem. '''Samanta - '''No dobra, tu macie pieniądze, kupcie coś na prawdę dobrego. Będzie ocenianie i.....wygrają dwie osoby. Mogą być pary, ale nie grupy. Start ! ''U Camerona 'Cameron - '(do siebie) Chociaż to będzie proste, tylko co kupić....., chwila przecież my jesteśmy na wyspie Samanta. 'Samanta - '''Słuchajcie ludzie macie zarezerwowany samolot do Nowego Jorku. '''Scott - '''Ale my już w nim jesteśmy. '''Samanta - '''Tak, ale na wyspie, więc lecimy. '''Izzy - '''A, nie lepiej statkiem ? '''Samanta - '''No dobra, ej ty podwież nas do Nowego Jorku. '''Kapitan łodzi - '''Ale my już jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku. '''Samanta - '''Ochh, z wyspy. '''Kapitan łodzi - '''No dobrze, jak widzę jest was 10, więc....10 $. '''Samanta - '''Zdzierstwo. ''Samanta daje pieniądze i wszyscy wypływają z wyspy na której jest Statua Wolności. 2 min. później. 'Kapitan łodzi - '''Możecie wysiadać. ''I wszyscy wychodzą. 'Samanta - '''Start ! ''U Camerona 'Cameron - '(do siebie) Ach, szkoda, że nie ma Harolda. No dobrze co się najbardziej kojarzy z Nowym Jorkiem....Statua Wolności !....Ale, jej się nie da przenieść....to może.....hot-dogi ! Ciekawe, ile kosztują. Cameron podchodzi do jednego ze stoisk. '''Cameron - '''Nie mówić za dobrze po amerykańsku, czy mieć pan hot-doga ? '''Pan ze stoiska - '''Yes, little girl. Please 2 $. (tłumacz. Tak, mała dziewczynko. Proszę 2 dolary.) '''Cameron - '''Ile ? '''Pan ze stoiska - '''Two U.S. dollars. (tłumacz. dwa dolary) '''Cameron - '''Jakie tu ? '''Pan ze stoiska - 'Two. (tłumacz. dwa) '''Cameron - '''Nie rozumiem. ''Pan ze stoiska odchodzi gdzie indziej. 'Cameron - '(do siebie) Trzeba było się uczyć tego języka. U Dakoty i Lindsay 'Dakota - '''Nie możesz sobie odejść, sama, dam sobie świetnie radę. '''Lindsay - '''Chcę ci pomóc. '''Dakota - '''Ochhh, no dobra, masz jakiś pomysł ? '''Lindsay - '''Na co ? '''Dakota - '''No na zadanie ? '''Lindsay - '''Kupmy tą wielką, niebieską panią ! '''Dakota - '''Chodzi ci o statuę ? '''Lindsay - '''Chyba tak. '''Dakota - '''No.....dobra. Możemy kupić figurkę. '''Lindsay - '''A gdzie ? '''Dakota - '''No na przykład.....w tym sklepie z pamiątkami. '''Lindsay - '''A masz pieniądze ? '''Dakota - '''No tak....przecież Samanta, dała, prawda ? '''Lindsay - '''A znasz ten język ? '''Dakota - '''Trochę, kiedyś mi go tata nauczył. '''Lindsay - '''To się spytaj. '''Dakota - '''No dobra. ''Dziewczyny wchodzą do sklepu z pamiątkami. 'Sprzedawczyni - '''What are you, a girl ? (tłumacz. Co chcecie, dziewczyny ?) '''Dakota - '''Yyyy, you have figures of the statue ? (tłumacz. Yyyy, ma pani figurki z tą statuą ?) '''Sprzedawczyni - '''Yes, please 5 $. (tłumacz. Tak, poproszę 5 $) '''Dakota - '''Daj 5 złotych. '''Lindsay - '''W banknocie ? '''Dakota -' A nie ma w monecie ? 'Lindsay - '''Nie. '''Dakota - '''To, daj. ''Dakota daje sprzedawcyni 5 $. 'Sprzdawczyni - '''Thank you, goodbye. (tłumacz. Dziękuję, do widzenia.) ''Wychodzą ze sklepu. 'Dakota - '''Udało się ! '''Lindsay - '''Yyyyy, a gdzie jest Samanta ? '''Dakota - '''No....zgubiliśmy się. '''Lindsay - '''Już po nas. ''U Geoffa, Katie i Mikea. 'Geoff - '''Jakby co to znam trochę angielski, mogę wam pomóc. '''Mike - '''Ja też, najlepiej jak usiądziesz, poradzimy sobie, prawda ? '''Katie - '''Z tobą to na pewno. '''Geoff - '''No dobra idę do Samanty odpocząć. ''I Geoff na wózku kieuje się w stronę Samanty. 'Katie - '''Masz pomysł co robimy ? '''Mike - '''Nie, mi najbardziej z Nowym Jorkiem, kojarzy się Central Park, może... '''Katie - '''Ale chyba z tym to nie ma pamiątek. '''Mike - '''Mogę się założyć, że prawie każdy będzie miał figurkę Statuy, co nie ? '''Katie - '''Racja, a może.....baseball ! '''Mike - '''To co przyniesemy ? '''Katie - '''To może chodźmy do jakiegoś sklepu z pamiątkami, co nie ? '''Mike - '''Dobra. ''U Izzy i Courtney 'Izzy - '''Działamy, razem ? '''Courtney - '''No dobra, więc....czego szukamy ? '''Izzy - '''Nowego Jorku ! '''Courtney - '''Jakbym słyszała Lindsay. '''Izzy - '''To może...........gęsi ! '''Courtney - '''Jakie gęsi ? '''Izzy - '''Płyną na jeziorze. '''Courtney - '''Moim zdaniem powinniśmy kupić telewizor ! '''Izzy - '''Dlaczego ? '''Courtney - '''Zobaczysz. ''U Camerona 'Cameron - '(do siebie) Sam, nie dam rady. Co by tu wymyślić.......może....mam ! Przyniosę po okruszku budowli z Nowego Joku. Cameron zaczął spacerować i zbierał różne 'okruszki' budowli, jak kamyk ze statuty i inne takie. 'Cameron - '''Może nie wygram, ale chociaż nie będę ostatni. ''U Dakoty i Lindsay 'Dakota - '''No i widzisz, zgubiliśmy się. '''Lindsay - '''To już po nas. '''Dakota - '''Na pewno przegram, a ty wylecisz. O wybieg mody ! '''Lindsay - '''Zaczekaj. ''Dakota, a za nią Lindsay wchodzą do budynku w którym jest pokaz mody. 'Dakota - 'Łał, jak tu pięknie ! 'Lindsay - '''Chodź, przecież znajdziemy jeszcze Samantę. '''Dakota - '''Już nie. Ja się idę zabawić. '''Lindsay - '''Ochrona ! '''Ochroniarz - '''Tu nie wolno dla was wchodzić, wynocha. '''Dakota - '''A wiesz kim ja jestem ? '''Ochroniarz - '''Do widzenia. ''I wyrzuca ich z budynku. 'Lindsay - '''No pięknie.....ej gdzie kest kula ? '''Dakota - '''Chyba ją ochroniarz zabrał. '''Lindsay - '''To już po nas. '''Dakota - '''I tak nie mamy pieniędzy. ''U Katie i Mikea. W sklepie z pamiątkami 'Katie - '''Ile tu tych rzeczy. '''Mike - '''To co kupimy ? '''Katie - '''Nie mam żadnych pomysłów. '''Mike - '''Ja też. '''Katie - '''A może koszulka: I Love You New York ? '''Mike - '''Raczej nie....a może zdjęcia z Nowego Joru ?! '''Katie - '''Pokaż. ''Katie ogląda zdjecia. 'Katie - '''Nawet fajne, a ile kosztują ? '''Mike - '''4 $. '''Katie - '''To kupmy....chwila, a znasz amerykański ? '''Mike - '''Tu się mówi po angielsku i tak znam. '''Katie - '''To kup. '''Sprzdawczyni Nr 2 - '''Hello, what you want to buy a young man ? (tłumacz. Witam, co chcesz kupić młodzieńcze ?) '''Mike - '''I'll have those pictures. (tłumacz. Poproszę te zdjęcia.) ''Mike podaje pani zdjęcia. 'Sprzdawczyni Nr 2 - '''I'm sorry this is the last piece, I can not sell. (tłumacz. Przykro mi to ostatnia sztuka, nie mogę tego sprzedać.) '''Mike - '''Well, thank you, goodbye. (tłumacz. No cóż, dziękuję, do widzenia.) '''Katie - '''I co ? '''Mike - '''Nie może ich sprzedać. '''Katie - '''O losie, musimy wybierać dalej. ''U Izzy i Courtney 'Izzy - '''Ale wiesz, że nie mamy na telewizor ? '''Courtney - '''A ile mamy ? '''Izzy - '''10 $. '''Courtney - '''No to co kupimy za tyle pieniędzy ? '''Izzy - '''Może....nic. '''Courtney - '''Dobra kup jakąś figurkę, spotkamy się na miejscu. '''Izzy - '''A po jakim tu jęzku mówią ? '''Courtney - '''A znasz angielski ? '''Izzy - '''A nie amreykańki ? '''Courtney - '''Ja idę kupić, a ty tu poczekaj. '''Izzy - '''Dobra. ''Courtney wchodzi do sklepu z pamiątkami. 'Izzy - '(do siebie) O, Central Park ! Izzy idzie do ''Cental Parku. ''W sklepie z pamiątkami. Courtney spotyka Katie i Mikea. 'Mike - '''Co ty tu robisz ? '''Courtney - '''Kupuję figurkę. '''Katie - '''A jaką ? '''Courtney - 'Śnieżną. How much is this snow globe of New York ? (tłumacz. Ile kosztuje ta kula śnieżna z Nowym Jorkiem ?) 'Sprzedawczyni Nr 2 - '''10 $, '''Courtney - '''I ask. (tłumacz. To poproszę.) ''Courtney daje sprzedawczyni pieniądze, a ona daje jej zapakowaną kulę śnieżną. 'Courtney - '''I tak to się robi. '''Katie - '''Może też to kupimy ? '''Mike - '''Nie kupujmy tego samego. ''Wychodzi ze sklepu. 'Courtney - '''Ochh, i gdzie ta Izzy ?! No cóż, jej strata. ''U Izzy Izzy właśnie gra w baseballa. 'Chłopak - '''Run, Izzy ! (tłumacz. Biegnij, Izzy !) '''Izzy - '(do siebie) No i tak w to się gra. Izzy dobiegła i wygrała mecz. 'Ludzie - '''Hip hip hurray ! (tłumacz. Hip hip hurra !) ''U Camerona 'Cameron - '(do siebie) No i cała, kolekcja okruszków zebrana, może i wygram. 'Samanta - '(przez głośniki) Uwaga, koniec czasu. Zbiórka przy moście do Statuy Wolności ! Wszyscy przyszli. 'Samanta - '''Coś widzę, że się wam nie chciało za bardzo szukać. No proszę was, chcecie wygrać, czy nie ? ''Samanta ogląda wszystko co przynieśli i mówi: 'Samanta - '''Pora na Tabelę Wyników. Tabela Wyników. '''1. Izzy ! ' '''Courtney - '''Chwila, chwila, dlaczego ona wygrała ? '''Samanta - '''Przyniosła kij baseballowy z podpisem najlepszego gracza Nowego Jorku w baseballu. '''Courtney - '''Grrr. '''Samanta - '''Mogę już dokończyć ? '''Courtney - '''Tak. Tabela Wyników '''1. Izzy ! 2. Courtney ! 3. Cameron 4./5./6./7. Katie, Mike, Dakota, Lindsay Zwolnieni z zadania - Geoff, Scott Samanta - 'Czyli, że w pierwszym zadaniu wygrały Izzy i Courtney. Brawo. '''Dakota - '''Dlaczego mówiłaś pierwszym zadaniu ? '''Samanta - '''Miały być tu i Waszyngtonie po dwa zadania, ale jako, że w tym wygrały dwie osoby, czeka was jeszcze jedno zadanie w Waszyngtonie, w którym też wygrają dwie osoby. '''Lindsay - '''A nie możesz nam już odpuścić ? '''Dakota - '''Właśnie ? '''Cameron - '''Zgadzam się. '''Samanta - '''Zobaczę, ale tak czy siak musicie polecieć do Waszyngtonu, bo w końcu tam jest ceremonia eliminacji. '''Katie - '''No pięknie. '''Samanta - '''Wsiadajcie do samolotu, za kilka minut powinniśmy być w Nowym Jorku. ''Wszyscy weszli, a za kilka minut byli już w Waszyngtonie. 'Samanta - '''A więc zadanie jest takie, music... '''Dakota - '''A musi być ? '''Samanta - '''No dobra głosowanie, kto chcę ? ''Osoby podniosły ręce. 'Samanta - '''A kto nie ? ''Osoby podniosły ręce. '''Samanta - '''No dobra, niech wam będzie. 6 na 3. Sczerze, też już nie chciałam robić zadania. Więc teraz......Ceremonia Eliminacji. '''Ceremonia Eliminacji Samanta - 'Oddaliście już głosy, więc tak pierwsze pianki otrzymują....Courtney i Izzy, oraz Scott i Geoff. '''Samanta - '''Kolejnąe...Mike i Katie. '''Samanta - '''Następną....Dakota. '''Samanta - '''A ostatnią otrzymuje.......Lindsay, czy Cameron ?........ '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 'Samanta - '''Cameron ! Lindsay, odpadasz. '''Lindsay - '''Ja ? Nie ! No, ale chociaż wrócę do Tylera. Pa, pa. '''Dakota - '''Zaczekaj, przepraszam, że na ciebie zagłosowałam. Przykro mi, że odpadasz. ''I Lindsay wyskakuje z samolotu. '''Dakota - '''Szkoda. '''Samanta - '''No i tak zakończył się nasz kolejny odcinek Świata Totalnej Porażki. Zapraszam, do następnego, będzie fajnie, bo lecimy do Argentyny ! Pa ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki